Perspektywa Czarnego Pana
by Valfea Everad
Summary: Króciutki one shot opowiadający o czym myślał Lord Voldemort w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia.


\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Expelliarmus!

Huknęło jak z armaty, a w martwym środku kręgu po którym krążyli wybuchły złote płomienie, znacząc miejsce zderzenia obu zaklęć.

Tom bardzo się bał... Nie...

Lord Voldemort, nie Tom. Nie zamierzał nosić imienia po tym mugolu, tym... podczłowieku. Tym, który zostawił jego matkę a następnie schronił się u swoich mugolskich rodziców. A Meropa nie była lepsza. Zakochała się w mugolu i uciekła z wspaniałej rodziny czarodziejów.

Voldemort za żadne skarby by się nie przyznał do faktu, że czasami w deszczowe wieczory wyobrażał sobie jak mogłoby wyglądać jego życie, gdyby Tom i Meropa naprawdę się kochali i byliby razem. Nigdy nie wylądowałby w sierocińcu, może miałby jakieś rodzeństwo. Ale przede wszystkim wiedziałby o czarodziejskim świecie i nie musiałby być uświadamiany przez starego Dropsa. A kiedy skończyłby jedenaście lat, dostałby list z Hogwartu, rodzice by mu gratulowali i świętowali razem z nim, a pierwszego września pożegnaliby go na peronie 9 i 3/4. A kiedy zakończyłby się rok szkolny, wróciłby do domu, do rodziców. Mama upiekłaby powitalne ciasto, a ojciec dokładnie by go wypytał jak wygląda czarodziejski system edukacji. Czy gdyby miał lepsze stosunki z ojcem uniknąłby tej całej antymugolskiej propagandy? Prawdopodobnie. Czy jest już za późno? Zdecydowanie.

Bo teraz jego rodzice są martwi. I właśnie tego bał się Voldemort. Bał się śmierci. Nie mógł się do tego przyznać, ale wizja, że pewnego dnia umrze, najpewniej dziś, przerażała go najbardziej na świecie. Jego ciało zgnije i zostanie pożarte przez robaki i inne paskudztwa. A co się stanie z resztą niego, z jego... duszą? Najpewniej przestanie istnieć. Aby tego uniknąć, stworzył horkruksy. Rozszczepił swoją duszę, popełniając przy tym największy grzech. Morderstwo. Dla niego nie było to nic wielkiego, przecież zabijał już wielu ludzi. A jednak... Coś było nie tak. Od kiedy jego dusza nie stanowi jedności, czuje się jakiś pusty, niewyraźny. Jak masło rozsmarowane na zbyt wielu kromkach...

To żałosne. On, Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan, największy czarnoksiężnik wszechczasów porównuje się do chleba. Tak, to żałosne. Zabił tylu niewinnych ludzi, torturował tyle bezbronnych osób, że już nawet przestał liczyć. I co mu z tego przyszło? Nic. Z czasem nauczył się, że sukces liczy się nie w litrach przelanej krwii, tylko w litrach krwi zaoszczędzonej. Ale jak to często bywa, wnioski wyciąga się zbyt późno, by móc naprawić swoje błędy. Kolekcjonować rzeczy swoich ofiar zaprzestał jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Ktoś mógłby to znaleźć i by się wydało.

Ach, dzieciństwo...

Pamiętał, że jeszcze w sierocińcu miał takie pudełko z rzeczami zabranymi jego ofiarom. Może dla niektórych były to zwykłe przedmioty, ale dla niego były najcenniejsze skarby. Pokazywały one, że jest lepszy od innych dzieci, że jest wyjątkowy. To był początkowy powód dlaczego nie lubił imienia Tom. Tomów jest tysiące, niczym się od siebie nie różnią. A on chciał być inny, wyjątkowy. Chciał żeby każdy znał jego imię. To był jeden z powodów dlaczego zabił tylu ludzi. Po prostu chciał być wyjątkowy.

Ale nie oznacza to, że uważa mugoli za równych czarodziejom, w żadnym wypadku. Mugole są głupi. Ciężko i nieuleczalnie głupi. Potwierdzi to każdy, kto spędził trochę czasu w ich towarzystwie. Tylko, że... Czy potrzebne było aż tyle śmierci? Pewnie ci wszyscy zabici mieli rodziny które ich kochały i z nadzieją czekały na ich szczęśliwy powrót do domu. To musi być okropne uczucie, stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha. On sam nigdy nie poczuł miłości i nigdy nie będzie mu to dane. Czuł się jak czarodziej z baśni o włochatym sercu Barda Beedle'a. Zupełnie jak on, był niezdolny do czucia miłości. Tyle tylko, że czarodziej nie czuł miłości z wyboru, podczas gdy on był na to skazany. Był taki moment w jego życiu, kiedy zrobiłby wszystko aby kogoś pokochać. A teraz? Teraz z tego wyrósł, ale czasami wciąż czuje lekkie kłucie w sercu kiedy na ulicy mija parę zakochanych.

Wiedział, że przegra ten pojedynek. Pojedynek z chłopcem, któremu zamordował rodziców. Jego gniew był słuszny i co do tego nie można mieć wątpliwości. On, Lord Voldemort, był potworem, który zrobił wiele okropnych rzeczy i wiedział o tym.

I właśnie w tym momencie Czarny Pan poczuł dziwne uczucie... Okropne, a jednak w jakiś sposób kojące... Jednak nie dane było mu go przemyśleć, bo w następnej sekundzie padł martwy na ziemię.

I nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, że Tom Marvolo Riddle w ostatniej sekundzie swojego życia poczuł skruchę, składając swoją duszę w całość.


End file.
